1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for comparing and correlating analyses of changes in cells and tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,309 covers an Integrated Medical Test Data Storage and Retrieval System which produces written reports.
The inventor is, however, unaware of any such system which, after assigning numerical or alphabetical codes indicating a degree of change from normal, displays such changes for a given specimen along one axis of an orthogonal system while using the other axis to display such information chronologically for other specimens taken from the same body site of the same patient or organism.